Remakes
Remakes Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward Gordon and Henry # Thomas's Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks (Episode) # James and The Express # Thomas and The Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper (Episode) # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Shout Gentlemen # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off The Rails # Down The Mine # Thomas's Christmas Party # Thomas Percy and The Coal # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Old Iron # Thomas and Trevor # Percy and The Signal # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold # The Runaway # Percy Takes The Plunge # Pop Goes The Diesel # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late than Never # Breakvan # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy (Episode) # Percy's Perdicutment # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree # A Scarf For Percy # Percy's Promise # Time For Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas Percy and The Dragon # Diesel Does It Again # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # No Joke For James # Thomas Percy and The Post Train # Trust Thomas # Mavis (Episode) # Toby's Tightrope # Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party # Buzz Buzz # All At Sea # One Good Turn # Tender Engines # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # Bulgy (Episode) # Heroes # Percy James and The Fruitful Day # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines # A Bad Day For Sir Handel # Peter Sam and The Refreshment Lady # Trucks # Home At Last # Rock N Roll # Special Funnel # Steamroller # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Rusty To The Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Train Stops Play # Bowled Out # Henry and The Elephant # Toad Stands By # Bull's Eyes # Thomas and The Special Letter # Paint Pots and Queens # Fish S4 # Special Attraction # Mind That Bike # Cranky Bugs # Horrid Lorry # A Better View For Gordon # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # James and the Trouble with Trees # Gordon and The Gremlin # Bye George # Baa # Put Upon Percy # Toby and The Flood # Haunted Henry # Double Teething Troubles # Stepney Gets Lost # Toby Discovery # Something in the Air # Thomas Percy and Old Slow Coach # Thomas and The Rumors # Oliver's Find # Sir Topham Hatt's Birthday Party # A Surprise For Percy # Happily Ever After # Make Someone Happy # Busy Going Backwards # Duncan Gets Spooked # Snow # Rusty and The Boulder # Salty's Secret # Harvey to the Rescue # No Sleep for Cranky # A Bad Day for Harold # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry # The Fogman # Jack Jumps In # A Friend in Deed # It's only Snow # Twin Trouble # The World's Strongest Engine # Scaredy Engines # Percy and The Haunted Mine # Middle Engine # James and The Red Balloon # Jack Frost # Gordon Takes a Tumble # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Buffer Bother # Toby had a Little Lamb # Thomas Percy and The Squeak # Thomas The Jet Engine # Edward the Really Useful Engine # Dunkin Duncan # Rusty Saves The Day # Faulty Whistles # Emily's New Coaches # Percy Gets It Right # Bill Ben and Fergus # The Old Bridge # Edward's Brass Band # What's The Matter with Henry # James and The Queen of Sodor # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop # The Spotless Record # Toby's Windmill # Bad Day at Castle Loch # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster # Salty's Stormy Tale # Snow Engine # Gordon and Spencer # Peace and Quiet # Something Fishy # Fergus Breaks The Rules # Bulgy Rides Again # Harold and The Flying Horse # The Grand Opening # Best Dressed Engine # The Runaway Elephant # Not So Hasty Puddings # Trusty Rusty # Three Cheers for Thomas # Thomas and the Tuba # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas To the Rescue # Henry and the Wishing Tree # James gets a New Coat # Thomas Saves The Day # Percy's Big Mistake # Thomas Emily and the Snowplough # Don't Tell Thomas # Emily's New Route # Thomas and The Firework Display # Gordon takes Charge # Spic and Span # Edward The Great # Squeak Rattle and Roll # Thomas and The Circus # Thomas Gets It Right # As Good as Gordon # Fish S8 # Emily's Adventure # Halloween # You Can Do it Toby # Chickens Go to School # Too Hot for Thomas # James goes too Far # Percy and The magic Carpet # Percy and the Oil Painting # Thomas and The Rainbow # Molly's Special Special # # Mighty Mac (Episode) # # # # Tuneful Toots # # # # Thomas Tries His Best # # # # # Thomas's Day Off # Thomas's New Trucks # # # Bold and Brave # Skarloey The Brave # Saving Edward # Keeping Up With James # Flour Power # # A Smooth Ride # # # # # # # # Big Strong Henry # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hide and Peep # # # # # # # # # # # # # Steady Eddie # # # # # # # # # # # # Don't Go Back # Gordon Takes A Shortcut # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hiro Helps Out # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Whiff's Wish # # # # # # # # # # # Henry's Hero # Luke's New Friend # The Switch # Not Now Charlie # The Lost Puff # The Thomas Way # # Percy's Lucky Day # Bill or Ben # Too Many Fire Engines # # # # The Frozen Turntable # Away From the Sea # Gone Fishing # The Afternoon Tea Express # # # Thomas's Shortcut # # # # # # # Duck in the Water # Duck and The Slip Coaches # # # Duncan and The Grumpy Passenger # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Mike's Whistle # # # # # # # Stuck in Gear # # # # # # # # # # The Big Freeze # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Models Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20 Category:Season 21 Category:Season 22 Category:Season 23